pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
My Version of Aladdin
Cast: *Aladdin, Prince Ali - Nate Adams (Yo-Kai Watch) *Jasmine - Inaho Masora (Yo-Kai Watch) *Genie - Whisper (Yo-Kai Watch) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - *Mucho Genie - *Dummy Genie - *Genie as Ed Sullivan - *Waiter Genie - *Rabbit Genie - *Dragon Genie - *William F.Buckley Genie - *Stewardess Genie - *Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep *Red Genie - *Little Genie - *Pinocchio's Head Genie - *Magic Genie - *Wrong Genie - *French Genie - *Game Host Show Genie - *Old Man Genie - *Little Boy Genie - *Fat Man Genie - *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Henry (KaBlam!) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - June (KaBlam!) *Leopard Genie - *Goat Genie - *Harem Genie - *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - *Super-Spy Genie - *Teacher Genie - *Table Lamp Genie - *Bee Genie - *Submarine Genie - *Gigantic Genie - *Cheerleader Genies - *Jafar - Lord Enma (Yo-Kai Watch) *Old Jafar - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Snake Jafar - Gargaros (Yo-Kai Watch) *Genie Jafar - McKraken (Yo-Kai Watch) *Iago - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) *Abu - Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch) *Camel Abu - *Horse Abu - *Duck Abu - *Ostrich Abu - *Turtle Abu - *Car Abu - *Elephant Abu - *Toy Abu - Porcelain Doll Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch) *Carpet - Itself *Sultan - Larry Needlemeyer (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Rajah - USApyon (Yo-Kai Watch) *Rajah as Cub - Naked USApyon (Yo-Kai Watch) *Cave of Wonders - Itself *Razoul - Major Nixel (Mixels) *Razoul's Henchmen - Nixels (Mixels) *Peddler - Nonuttin (Yo-Kai Watch) *Gazeem the Thief - Lifty (with Shifty as extra) (Happy Tree Friends) *Woman at the Window - *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Next HarMEOWny (Yo-Kai Watch) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Cherry Jubilee (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Necklace Man and Woman - Happierre and Dismarelda (Yo-Kai Watch) *The Fat Ugly Lady - Grumples (Yo-Kai Watch) *Two Hungry Children - Tommy Pickles and Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Prince Achmed - Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Pot Seller - *Nut Seller - *Necklace Seller - *Fish Seller - Russell (Happy Tree Friends) *Fire Eater - Mime Deer (Happy Tree Friends) *Boy wanting an apple - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) *75 Golden Camels - Gyrosprinters (Expedition/Alien Planet) *53 Purple Peacocks - Edaphosaurus cruciger *Exotic-Type Mammals - Various future, alien, and prehistoric animals *95 White Persian Monkeys - Squibbons (The Future is Wild) *60 Elephants - Toratons (The Future is Wild) *Llamas - Rabbucks (After Man: A Zoology of the Future) *Bears and Lions - Arrowtongues, Prongheads (Expedition/Alien Planet), and Mixeloptors (Mixels) *Brass Bands - *40 Fakirs - Tiger Soldiers (Happy Tree Friends: Ka-POW!) *Cooks and Bakers - Background Mixels *Bird 'that warble on the key' - Forest Flish (The Future is Wild) *One of Flamingos - Buhu (Yo-Kai Watch) Category:HappyTreeFriendsFan Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies